


Why the Hawk?

by Biowarenerd



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Bethany is an awesome sister, F/M, Fingering, Hawke is more vulnerable than he lets on, Hawke is so sweet, I live for feedback and comments good or bad, Isabela's heart is melting, Oral Sex, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sexual Content, i need a therapist, mentioned rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biowarenerd/pseuds/Biowarenerd
Summary: "I promise you Bela: I'll never stop protecting you and I'll never stop loving you." They had always been each others, they just hadn’t figured it out until just then.“I want you Bela. All your faults. All your laughs. All your smiles. All your mistakes. All your silly jokes. All of your sarcasm. All of your kindness. All of you. All of your everything. I want you.” Hawke said as he swept her up in his powerful arms. “And if I was somehow able to relive my entire life, I would find you earlier so I could love you sooner. I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable so if I ever do something you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop. And if I ever make you upset, tell me and I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”Isabela rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent that she never wanted to forget. “You don’t have to worry about me being uncomfortable. Never with you.”“I want to be with you, Bela. More than anything. I want to see the sides and all the edges and curves of what makes you, you.” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.“I want to show you all of my sides.’ she whispered back.“Then show me.”“Forever.”





	1. Important questions may not always have to be answered

Alright, your turn. Fight two giant spiders by yourself or sleep with the Arishok on a day when he’s feeling frisky?” Varric asked Isabela as they sat at the bar, drinking whatever it is they serve at the Hanged Man. It was late evening and the drinks kept coming as more and more customers/drunks staggered in. Business was booming as it was wont to do at the end of the week. The tavern was loud and full, as was the coin purses of the people in it.  
Isabela rubbed her chin thoughtfully. “Hmm..that’s a tough one. Are the giant spiders venomous?”  
Varric snickered. “Know of any kind that aren’t?”  
“True, true… How frisky is the Arishok? Is he forcibly frisky or just kinky frisky?”  
“Forcibly. As in bites hard and with no mercy. Like he’ll hurt you if you don’t submit kind of frisky.” Varric said as he took a sip from his tankard.  
Isabela thought for another moment before giving her answer. “The Arishok. Spiders smell worse.”  
Varric laughed and shook his head. “Of course you’d say that.”  
Isabela rolled her eyes. “Maybe I just really don’t like giant spiders.”  
“Or maybe you’re just dirty.”  
She shrugged. “Maybe that too.”  
Varric smiled and nodded towards the door of the tavern. “Wonder what he’s grinning about.”  
Isabela turned towards the door and smiled. Hawke had just walked in with one of his infamous grins plastered on his face. He was wearing his usual armor: the Champion armor the nobles had gotten him the year before when he had saved their skins during the Qunari takeover. On his back was his two axe-like daggers, now covered in blood for some unknown reason. She had to admit, the look suited him. Almost as much as being Champion.  
She had a mix of feelings for the sarcastic rogue. On one hand, she thought of him as a deeply treasured friend and often accomplice. And on the other hand, she wanted him to be more than just a close friend. She wanted them to be more. And every time she wished that, she would push it out of her mind. It would never happen. He was a Champion, a hero. While she was just a thieving pirate and a liar. And yet…  
Hawke walked over to where his two friends were sitting and sat down on a stool besides Isabela. He hailed the bartender. “A shot of the strongest thing you have, please. I need to wash a certain taste out of my mouth.”  
The bartender nodded and gave him a tall glass of an almost green liquid. Hawke nodded his thanks. “Put it on my tab.”  
The bartender grunted and moved off to serve his other customers.  
“So what or who have you been killing, Hawke?” Varric asked, noting the blood splattered all over the Champion’s daggers.  
The heavily bearded man grinned. “Oh, just some wannabe robbers. A group of Carta thugs thought I looked like easy money, believe it or not. Honestly, it's like the bandits and such don't recognize me as the guy who killed the Arishok. I wish they would at least recognize me as the guy who's killed every single bandit I've met. That I know is common knowledge.”  
Varric chuckled. “Where are you coming from? I take it you didn’t decide to go strolling randomly into a group of thugs.”  
“I was just checking on Merrill. I was walking back from the guard barracks when I saw Merrill traipsing about lost again. So I walked her home then I came here to have a quick drink.”  
Varric laughed. “Since when do you only have a ‘quick’ drink?”  
“I'm allowed to visit Bethany tomorrow and I'd rather not have a hangover during the visit.”  
Isabela took a sip from her glass. “How is she? Still hanging in there?”  
She had a soft spot for Hawke’s polite little sister. Before the Templars had taken her to the Gallows, the two had become good friends. She had helped the young woman get through her personal catastrophe. A year before Hawke made his fortune from his and Varric’s expedition into the Deep Roads, Bethany had been walking back to their Uncle Gamlen's house late one night when she bumped into a few drunk Templars, Knight Commander Meredith’s second in command among them. The poor girl had been caught unawares and the Templars had knocked her unconscious. They had then raped her in an alleyway. Hawke had been worried for her and had gone out searching when he found them having their way with her. He had nearly beat them to death in his blind rage. He had carried her home and then as soon as he knew she wasn't badly hurt, he had gone straight to the guards. But they couldn't do anything to the Templars. Isabela had helped the young woman cope. For months, Bethany couldn't even go outside without someone with her. Hawke insisted that someone be with her every time she stepped out. Isabela had jumped at the chance to do her part with Bethany's recovery. She knew a little bit about things like that. Her childhood saw to that. But you can't truly cope with what Bethany had gone through. Because of her encounter with the Templars, the others in their little crew were very protective of her. And ever since, when they were with her, they wouldn't let anyone too close to their ray of Sunshine.  
“She's as fine as one can be being watched by large armed men in an inescapable prison. She's fine all things considered. Just lonely. She misses us. But she is looking forward to your next chapter of ‘Friend Fiction’.”  
Isabela smiled. “That's good. I'm glad she's doing alright. What about you? It can't be easy only being allowed to see her so little.”  
For a split second, Hawke's cheerful demeanor darkened. Sadness creeped into his deep brown eyes. But as soon as it showed, it disappeared so quickly, Isabela wasn't sure she had seen it. She had only seen Hawke let his guard down a few times since she first met him. Under all the grins and jokes and sarcastic comments, she knew was a vulnerable lonely man who doubted himself. and each time he let his guard down, she found herself wanting to hold him and tell him it'll be okay. Even if it went against everything she was.  
“I'll be better when the Templars realize they're dumb as shit and lock themselves up for a change instead of our family and friends. I'll also be better if I have a lovely woman to warm my bed tonight. If I can't get drunk, I'd like to at least have some fun.” Hawke said with a grin.  
“I can help with that.” Isabela said before she could stop herself. She had slept with Hawke once before but he had stupidly started to talk about love and she had ran off. Before and after that, the two would often tease each other but this time, her offer had been authentic.  
Varric coughed, spitting out his ale. Hawke merely raised an eyebrow at her.  
She could feel her cheeks start to blush which made her confused. She never blushed. Sex wasn't embarrassing to her. Nothing involving sex was. So why was she blushing about sleeping with Hawke?  
She did her best to recover from her slip up. “I mean I know a good whore down at the Blooming Rose who can help with that. I didn't mean I would personally help I was just-. Oh look, I think I know that lady.” She said as she stood up suddenly and walked over to some random woman she had never seen before and started talking to her.  
Varric stared at Hawke questionably. “Any idea what that was about lover boy?”  
Hawke frowned. “No clue. But I have an inkling of an idea.”  
For some reason, Bela had vaguely offered to sleep with him and then gotten nervous. And the only time he had seen her nervous was when he had started talking to her about love after they did it in his room at his estate. She had gotten nervous talking about love and left. Just as she had done moments ago. Hawke rubbed his thick beard thoughtfully. He would have to think about this. But at a later date. Right now he had to get home and get some sleep. He didn't want to sleep through his visit hours with Bethany. He had a feeling he had a lot to talk to her about.


	2. Bethany's Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke visits Bethany at the Gallows and talks about his confusing relationship with Isabela

CHAPTER TWO

 

Hawke whistled at a couple female Templars as he passed them, heading to the part of the Gallows where Bethany stayed. She mentored apprentices , teaching them basic spells and how to not get killed by the Templars. Important things like that.  
Even though he was the Champion of Kirkwall and had saved just about everyone's ass from the violent Qunari takeover three years ago, he still was only allowed to visit Bethany on certain days of certain months. Once or twice every couple months. If he was lucky.  
The Templars raised their heads disdainfully and looked away. Hawke snickered and moved on. He rounded a corner and bumped into Knight-Captain Cullen. The same person that had taken Bethany to the Circle against Hawke and his mother's wishes. And one of the Templars that had raped her all those years ago.  
Every time Hawke saw the ‘good Templar’, an anger unlike no other would take hold of him and this time was no different.  
Hawke shoved the blonde Templar out of his way angrily.   
Cullen steadied himself. “Champion. What are you doing here? He asked.   
Hawke scowled. “Its that time of month again.”  
Cullen coughed. “Excuse me?”  
“I'm visiting my sister. You know? The one you dragged away from her family? The one you and your buddies raped? That sister, remember? Now get out of my way or I'll stick a knife between your ribs.”  
Cullen frowned. “Champion, that was a long time ago. There's no reason to be so ill mannered about-.”  
“I can give you one reason why I should be. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a family member to hang out with.”   
Hawke sidestepped the Knight-Captain and continued making his way to where Bethany did her mentoring. He entered a big room with targets lining the walls. A group of younger mages were crowded around his sister as she demonstrated the proper way to use a staff. For the moment, she was preoccupied so he leaned against the doorframe to wait. Unlike him, Bethany never knew when Hawke would visit; only that he would. She was just shocked that he was allowed to.   
After a few moments, some of her apprentices noticed the heavily bearded man standing at the door to the training room. Amazingly, the man looked like he was the Champion. To most of the youngest students, the Champion was a made up story verging on myth. But the older ones knew that he was very much real and that he had saved Kirkwall and that he also had a soft spot for mages.   
A couple of the older kids muttered to Bethany that someone was watching them. At first, Bethany thought it was one of the higher ranking Templars evaluating her but when she turned her head to look at who was watching, her heart leapt with joy at the sight of her big brother. She dropped her staff, slipped out of the group of students, and ran at Hawke, flinging her arms around his shoulders as he gathered her up in a fierce hug.   
“Big brother!” she exclaimed.  
Hawke smiled happily. The sound of her voice always made him feel better.   
“Hey Bethany. Surprise! I’m here to break you out.” Hawke said. He hoisted her up and over his back so she was hanging on his shoulder. She squealed, laughing. “Put me down, put me down!”  
“But I haven't gotten a chance to smuggle you out of here yet.” Hawke said with a grin.  
Bethany playfully slapped his back in an effort to get him to release her. Still grinning, Hawke put her down. She wiped her clothes, also still laughing, she hugged him once more. She loved him as siblings were wont to do. He just had a way of making her happy and he was always able to make her laugh. He may be sarcastic and rude at times but he was the only true family she had left. Knowing he was out in the world living his life made living her own life in the Gallows bearable.  
“I’ve missed you.” Hawke said sweetly.  
“And I’ve missed you. I didn’t know you were coming or else I would have tried to meet you at the doors.” she apologized.   
Hawke waved the apology away. “Its fine. I was in the neighborhood, thought I’d stop by for a spell.” He snickered. “Get it? You’re a mage and I said spell? Its funny?”  
She rolled her eyes at him and told her students that practice would be continued at a later time. The students cheered and emptied the room. Bethany walked Hawke over to a bench and sat down.   
“So tell me everything that has happened in the last month. Don’t leave anything out.” ordered Bethany.  
Hawke rubbed the back of his head. “Not much. Aside from the usual fights with bandits and horrors and the like. I’m donating to charity, doing daily visits to the Chantry, and I started a garden for all natural veggies.” he said straight faced for about three seconds before grinning.   
“Sure you are.”   
“Hey, that’s what I do: feed the sick, cure the poor, pat the hungry on the head. Not always in that order of course.”  
Bethany grinned. “And how is Isabela?” she asked innocently.  
Hawke frowned. “Bela? She’s fine I guess.”  
She raised an eyebrow. “Bela? Her name is Bela now?”  
Hawke shrugged. “I like to call her Bela sometimes. What’s wrong with that?”  
“Nothing, nothing. It’s a cute pet name.”  
Hawke glared at her. “It is not a pet name. More of a nickname. Like Daisy or Blondie.”  
Bethany nodded. “Uh, huh.”  
“It is. Besides, it isn’t like things are ever going to change between me and Isabela. She doesn’t want to be tied down and I’m not going to be the one to do so. Its better that we aren’t together. Otherwise, I’d have to change the bedsheets all the time and that gets tedious after a while.”  
She groaned in disgust. “Eww.”  
“What? Are you still squirmish talking about that stuff even after all the letters filled with dirty stories Isabela writes you?”  
Bethany shook to rid herself of images she never wanted to see again. “Is that why you love Isabela? Because she is dirty?”  
Hawke shook his head, appalled that she would even think that that was a reason why he liked the dark haired pirate. “Not at all! In fact, I’m utterly shocked you even suggested it.”  
She stared at him, the corners of her mouth twitching in a smile.   
Hawke sighed. “Fine. I like her because she is perverted and kinky as hell. But that isn’t the only reason. She- I don’t know- understands me. Like no one else can. When I’m with her, I feel whole. Unstoppable. Like everything I’ve ever done has meaning. She calms me down at the same she’s exciting me. She makes me feel like I belong, like I have a purpose. She’s funny, quick-witted, good with her hands, talented, and Maker that body! I see her and I just..melt. Maker, I love that slutty pirate.”  
Bethany smiled. “Then tell her that.”  
Hawke threw his hands up. “You think I haven’t tried? I have on several occasions. Each time, she changes the subject faster than she gets into bed. I mean, she straight up walked out on me when I started talking about my feelings after our first night together. She obviously doesn’t feel the same way.”  
Bethany flicked her hair to the side. “Oh I don't know. From her letters it sounds like she does feel the same way.”  
Hawke’s gaze snapped to hers. “Bethany…” he warned. “Do you know something I don't?”  
“I know lots of things you don't.” She hummed.  
“Bethany, I swear to the Maker that if you don't tell me what you know, I will bring Carver back from the dead and we will berate you for all eternity.”  
She cringed. “That's just cruel.”  
“But justified. Now talk.”   
His sister held her head up high stubbornly. She smiled evilly at him. “I'll tell you. Right after you tell Isabela how you really feel about her.”  
“Don't make me go tell Sebastian about your little crush on him.” Threatened Hawke.  
Bethany gasped. “You wouldn't.”  
“I would. You know I would.” Hawke said, standing up.   
“You are so totally bluffing Hawke. Hawke? Hawke. Hawke!” She shouted before chasing after him as he made a dash for the exit, laughing joyfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chap was mostly dialogue. Next will be a bit more action filled and will set the ball rolling. It will also be longer than the first two chapters. Ive noticed I'm starting to write the chaps a little short so I'm trying to get set back on the right track. Damn, writing Hawke is fun lol. And like always: I'm open to feedback ;)


	3. Bandit problems? Call Hawke.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke kicks some bandit ass! And afterwards, he reminisces on sad times. And both Hawke and Isabela think about the other late at night

CHAPTER THREE

The arrow whizzed by Hawke’s face, missing him by mere centimeters. Instinctively, he grabbed Merrill and pulled her off to the side back around the corner. She gasped from the strength of his sudden grip. “By the Dread Wolf!” she exclaimed in surprise.  
Hawke heard laughing from around the corner. The cutthroats who had attacked them were laughing. Hawke turned to the people in his squad, Aveline and Merrill as well as Sebastien. “Alright, here’s what we are going to do: I’ll give these jerks one chance to be arrested and when they don’t, we’ll kill them.”  
Sebastien frowned. “Why is violence your second course of action? Why not use manners? Wouldn’t that work too?”  
“Choir Boy, can you remember any situation in which the bandits surrendered?”  
Sebastien paused for a moment before sighing. “No, I can’t recall any.”  
Hawke nodded. “Yup, thats because there hasn’t been any.”  
He turned back to the corner and shouted loud enough so the bandits around it could hear what he said. “You just tried to kill the Champion! That made me a little angry. But lucky for you, I’m in a giving mood tonight so instead of rushing around this corner and slaughtering you like pigs, I’ll give you one chance to lay down your arms and surrender peacefully to be locked up in prison with your life.”  
More laughter. Then someone called out, “There’s sixteen of us and only one of you! How you gonna kill all of us before an arrow sticks ya in the heart?” which was followed by even more laughter.  
Hawke shouted back, “Correction: There’s one of me and only sixteen of you!”  
Hawke smiled at Sebastien. “See? There is just no reasoning with these people.”  
Aveline unsheathed her sword. “Should I go first?” she asked.  
Hawke unclipped something from his belt. “Please, allow me.”  
“Final warning or in eighteen seconds from now, you will be dead!” he called out.  
Another burst of laughter.  
Hawke shrugged. He had given them two chances to live. If they had a death sentence, it wasn’t his concern.  
He flipped the top off the grenade he had taken from his belt and flung it around the corner with all the strength he could muster. Which was quite a lot.  
The grenade sailed high above the bandit’s heads before falling to the ground, exploding upon impact. Instantly, the laughing was silenced. Hawke waited a couple seconds then stepped out into the open. Whistling a tune his father used to sing, he nonchalantly walked among the frozen bodies of the bandits. He had thrown an ice grenade which had completely froze the attackers, making them living icicles. Their eyes followed him as he strolled among their still bodies. Their eyes were the only part of them that they could still move. The ice had stiffened everything else.  
They could do nothing but watch as Hawke brought his axe-like daggers out and began to kill them one by one. It was cruel and evil. It was something they would have done.  
Eighteen seconds later, they were all dead.  
Aveline, Sebastien, and Merrill stepped out from around the corner. Merrill stared wide eyed at the dead men while Sebastien looked appalled, even though he had seen Hawke do similar things. Aveline just rolled her eyes. “A bit over dramatic, don’t you think?”  
Hawke grinned. “Not in the slightest. I warned them, did I not? I even gave them one more warning which isn’t normal for me. Yet they still ignored me.”  
“Where do you get those ice things?” Merrill asked.  
“Merrill, you honestly think I’m going to tell you where to get grenades that freeze people solid?”  
The little elf frowned. “Can you tell me how they work then?”  
“I would if I knew. I just use them.”  
“A little too much, if you ask me.” Sebastien muttered under his breath.  
Hawke smiled. “That is because they always work. And they are fucking awesome! They freeze people for Maker’s sake! It’s like magic.” he said all giddy like a young boy seeing his first naked women.  
“And what happens when people grow tired of finding their fellow ruffians shattered into pieces? Or if all these bandit groups decide they are tired of you killing them?” asked Aveline.  
Hawke winked at her. “They’ll have to kill me in order to stop me. Too bad for them I have luck on my side.”  
Merrill frowned. “You can’t have luck on your side; it isn’t a person. How can it choose to be on a particular side?”  
Hawke smiled fondly at her. “Oh Merrill I do adore you, you little innocent elf.”  
Sebastien cleared his throat. “In any case, we should stop by the Chantry and ask for forgiveness for the murder of these bandits.”  
“It was killing of bad people, not murder.” Hawke said. “Besides, if I go into the Chantry, I’ll catch aflame. Fire does nothing for one’s complexion.”

The Amell estate’s lights were off as Hawke sleepily brought out his key and unlocked the door, stepping inside his home. Bodahn, Sandal, and Orana had long gone to bed. They had tried to stay up but Hawke usually stayed out extremely late, often well past midnight. Tonight was no exception. He had just finished taking out yet another group of cutthroats. He was tired and more than a little sore. Killing bandits, horrors, and ultimately protecting the good yet selfish citizens of Kirkwall was tough work. It never ceased to amaze him how many bad potentially insane people flocked to the well off city.  
He locked the door behind him and turned expecting to see his mother standing there ready to welcome him back home only to remember she was gone and had been for three years. He blinked away a few tears that creeped into his eyes and mentally slapped himself. He did this almost every time he came home. Years prior, his mother Leandra, would always be at the door awaiting his return with a open arms and a wide loving smile. But that monster Quentin saw to it that she would never do so again. Hawke hadn’t even been in his mother’s room since she was murdered. He couldn’t bring himself to go inside. Couldn’t bring himself to see all the reminders of someone greater than he.  
Now the only one to greet him was his ever clumsy Mabari, Stump, named after his poor excuse for a tail. Which wiggled happily as Stump bounded across the hall to say hello. Stump, somehow forgetting that he was an eighty pound warhound, leaped into Hawke’s arms causing Hawke to stagger from the sudden extra weight. Stump eagerly licked his master’s face, letting his master know he was glad he was home.  
Hawke chuckled and hugged Stump tightly before setting him back down. “Hiya Stump, glad to see you too. Have you keeping a watchful eye on everything while I was out and about?”  
Stump licked his chops.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”  
Hawke kicked off his armored shoes and picked them up so he could move about the house without making too much noise. He silently crept upstairs past his mother’s old room and to his bedroom with Stump trotting up shortly after. He closed his door and took off his armor and weapons, placing them on the stand to the side of the door. He would polish them up in the morning. Right now, he was far too tired.  
He put on his nightclothes and sank into his bed like a corpse. Stump jumped up and plopped down beside him with a tired sigh. Hawke rubbed the fur on Stump’s chest. “Tough day today?”  
Stump looked up at him and stuck his tongue out. Varric was convinced that Stump was Hawke in canine form.  
Hawke grinned. “Yeah its hard lazing around the house sleeping and occasionally going outside to take a shit. It takes a lot out of you.”  
Stump rested his head down on Hawke’s lap and shut his eyes, leaving Hawke alone with his thoughts as the hound drifted off into sleep.  
He looked at the empty space beside him and sighed to himself, imagining a woman in it. The more he stared, the more the image changed. He imagined brown smooth skin and long glistening black hair. Bright amber eyes atop a cheerful face. Gold jewelry hanging down her ears and neck. Her slight accent that she tried so hard to conceal. Her white clothes shining among her dark skin as they clung tightly to her shapely perfect body. And that adorable little birthmark on her chin. He could picture her perfectly, down to every meticulous detail. Isabela. Her name rolled off his tongue. Soon, he was ready for the woman who was not there. And Stump’s position saw that he couldn’t slip out of bed to calm down.  
He cursed his body for reacting to his thoughts and he cursed Isabela for being in his thoughts in the first place. But he didn’t mind.  
“Damn.” he whispered to himself. “Tonight is going to be a long one. It’d go quicker if Isabela was here.”

Isabela moaned as she arched her back, her fingers digging furiously into her snatch as the random man she met in the Blooming Rose pounded her ass. He wasn't at all skilled at it. He just went to town in her with no particular rhythm to his madness. Isabela didn't really care. The man was just a tool. She had been feeling horny all day and so she was using him to get off. All day, she couldn't slip Hawke from her mind. She just couldn't get his image out of her head. She thought having sex with a stranger might take her mind of him but she was wrong. The pleasure she got only reminded her of the indescribable pleasure she had gotten as Hawke fucked her those few incredible times. It was unlike anything she had ever felt, intense but wondrous. The image of his bulging muscles, his endless brown eyes, his soft furry beard, and his rock hard cock that filled her up so completely was forever burned into her mind. Even now, as this other lesser man fucked her, all she could think about was how amazing it would be if Hawke was the one stuffing her.  
She quickened her pace, her fingers sliding in and out of her vagina so fast it was almost like her hand wasn't even moving. With her free hand, she rubbed her clit roughly, sending waves of new pleasure throughout her body. She could picture his cock buried inside her and the image pushed her over the edge. With a long low moan, she reached her climax. As she rode the orgasm out for as long as possible, she cried out in ecstasy. “Hawke!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently came up with a plot I think people will enjoy for this story. Obviously I'm not going to reveal any of the details but I think it's good. Plenty of Hawke being badass. Plenty of sex. Good times Hawke, good times. Next chap will be in a few days


	4. Deal us in, dwarf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Card games, questions, and blushing

CHAPTER FOUR

“Anders, you've told someone you love them before, right? You know the trick to it?” Hawke asked the blonde mage as he tested him for any diseases. One could never be too careful if you had sex as often and with as many people that Hawke has.   
Anders looked up from the spells he was casting. “Yes I've said the ‘L’ word before.”  
“So you have experience? You know how to say it? When to say it?”  
Anders raised an eyebrow. “I guess. What brought this on? Isabela?”  
Hawke sighed. “Yeah, Isabela.”  
“And you want to tell her you love her?”  
Hawke nodded.   
Anders smiled. “About bloody time. I've always known there was something special between you two list addled freaks.”  
“You did? How could you tell?”  
Anders laughed. “It's obvious you both want to bend the other over. So obvious, even Aveline could tell you that.”  
“Now that's just low.”  
“Low but true. You thinking about telling her you love her? Tonight's Wicked Grace game could be the perfect opportunity.” Anders suggested.  
Hawke purses his lips. “I don't know, maybe. I want to wait til the right time though. And besides, we might be drunk tonight. I want to tell her when we are both sober so I can remember it.”  
Anders chuckled. “Good idea. Oh, and by the way, you're clean. You really need to stop going to the Blooming Rose so often. You might actually get something one day.” He warned.  
Hawke chuckled. “Well if I get with Isabela, I won't have to worry about getting anything.”  
Anders raised an eye. “I wouldn't be so sure about that.”

Hawke opened the door and welcomed his band of misfits inside. It was time for their weekly game of Wicked Grace. Every week everyone would flock to the Amell estate for a night of cards, drinking, and good times. Most days, they showed up well before dinner. And this time was no exception.   
After a light dinner, they moved over to Hawke’s designated card table in the library. They sat down with their drinks and dealt out the cards.   
The table was round so no one person could easily see the other’s cards. Hawke sat next to Aveline and Varric with Merrill next to the dwarf, Fenris and Sabastien beside her, and Anders and Isabela beside them with Isabela sitting across from Hawke. Varric, as usual, was the dealer.   
“Try not to cheat again, dwarf. Last time, I saw you shuffle the cards in your favor.” Fenris said.  
Varric feigned insult. “Either you are getting better at Wicked Grace or I am getting sloppy. And since neither is possible, I’m going to have to say that you were seeing stuff.”  
Fenris frowned but didn’t say anything more.  
“Are we going to play cards or what?” Isabela asked impatiently.  
“Yeah, deal those bad boys out.” Anders said with a smile.  
Varric wasted no time handing out the cards and soon they were playing a heated game of Wicked Grace, talking about the week's activities and just in general, catching up.   
“....So I run out of the house screaming we’re under attack at the top of my lungs. Bodhan runs out with Orana tailing behind him. And the three of us are freaking out in the street in the middle of the night. And then Bodhan gasps and starts shouting that Sandal was still inside. I go rush back into the house and into the library where Sandal is just standing there smiling as he holds two small rune in his hands. He drops one and as it hits the floor, it makes a loud booming noise; the same loud booming noise that woke us all up. Sandal looks up at me and says, ‘Boom.’ When Bodhan comes in later and asks me what happened, I told him Sandal made a boom boom. The poor dwarf spent the next five hours checking Sandal for any injuries.”   
The family of misfits as Hawke called themselves, all laughed.   
Isabela, wiping tears out of her eyes, said, “See, that's why we love you Hawke. You're amazing even when you do something like that.”  
“Careful, Rivaini. You’re blushing.” Varric teased.  
Isabela’s cheeks reddened even more and she looked away but not before she locked eyes with Hawke. Who winked ever so casually.   
Sebastien saw the exchange and smiled at his two friends. “The Chantry teaches us that love in its purest form, is a treasure meant to be protected at all cost. It helps us through the dark times and it shelters us from the pain of the world. It-.”  
“Okay okay, thats enough preaching for one night, Choir Boy.” Varric said. “Stop before you set Hawke and Isabela here on fire.”  
Now both Isabela and Hawke were blushing.   
Merrill frowned. “But Sabastien can’t set them on fire; he isn’t a mage, is he?”  
Aveline shook her head, grinning. “No Merrill. He isn’t. It was just a figure of speech.”  
Merrill sighed. “Then thats strange. Why would you say something like that if it isn’t possible?”  
Anders leaned back in his chair. “A question for the ages.”  
Merrill opened her mouth to speak but Anders quickly said, “Just another figure of speech.”  
The group of closely knit friends laughed and continued playing long into the night. Before they knew it, it was well after midnight. It was around this time when one by one, they left for their homes. Pretty soon, only Merrill and Isabela remained. Merrill was dead tired, barely able to keep awake, her eyes blinking heavily with sleep.   
“You sure you don’t want to sleep here tonight, Merrill? I can prepare the guest room for you so you don’t have to stumble your way through the dark back to the Alienage.” Hawke suggested as he and Isabela guided the half asleep elf to the front door of the estate.   
“I’m fine, Keeper...I can keep keeping the book cleaned.” Merrill murmured incoherently.   
Isabela grinned and patted Hawke’s arm. “I’ll make sure she gets home.”  
Hawke nodded. “Alright. Goodnight Rivaini. See you later. Be safe out there. Lots of bandits and thieves out on the streets at night.”  
“There isn’t a bandit out there that you haven’t killed already, Hawke.” Isabela said as she led Merrill out of the estate. Hawke closed the door behind them as they made their way through the open streets of Hightown down to the tight corners of Lowtown. They passed the Hanged Man and entered the Alienage where most of the elves of Kirkwall resided. A couple poor beggars were passed out under the giant tree the elves called, Vhenadahl. She paid them no mind as she guided the almost sleep walking Merrill to her small house on the other side of the Alienage. She rummaged through the elf’s pockets until she found a key and opened the house, closing it behind her. She ushered Daisy to her room and the elf sank into her bed. Isabela pulled the blankets up over the Merrill as she lay, sound asleep even before her head touched the pillows. She softly pushed the elf’s cute brown hair out of her eyes and quietly crept out of the house, smiling. She locked the door behind her and stepped outside.   
She looked up at the twinkling stars shining high above and took a long breath, content. It was time to get to her own bed for a proper night's sleep.   
Still looking up at the starry sky, she heard the sound of metal scraping on metal. An indicator that someone had just unsheathed a weapon. Instinctively, she made a move towards her own daggers but something flew out of the darkness, hitting her on her forehead. She cried out, her head pounding as she crumpled to the dusty ground. Her vision was hazy and she could feel blood dripping down off her head. She was vaguely aware of people dragging her away. She weakly looked up at the two people she assumed were beggars, as they dragged her limp body away. Her head rolled back and the last thing she saw before she lost consciousness, was the bright starry sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know. It's been a long time since I last posted I'm sorry. I've been caught up in my other story Dreams that Matter. But I promise I'll get on top of it. Next chap will be Hawke losing his shit that Isabela is missing


	5. A Healthy Freakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke flips out that Isabela is missing and goes to the Kirkwall guards for help. Meanwhile, Isabela wakes up

CHAPTER FIVE  
Hawke kicked the doors of the Viscount's Keep open and stepped inside, shouting, “Where the fuck is she!”  
The Keep, full of people bustling to and fro, stopped and stared at the Champion questioningly.   
“I said... WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE!!!” he roared at the top of his lungs.  
The people in the Keep all jumped at the volume of the Champion’s voice. No one had seen him this enraged before. He looked almost murderous, his eyes blazing with fury and his body shaking uncontrollably. No one had any idea as to who ‘she’ was but whoever she was, they knew that she was knee deep in trouble if she had the Champion this upset.   
Hawke repeated himself, louder still. “Where is she?!”  
By this time, the guards had been called over by complaints of a disturbance. They were surprised to find that the disturbance was Hawke himself. Normally whenever anything went wrong, one called for the Champion. He was rarely a source for problems. Or at least he wasn’t for anyone who didn’t personally know him.  
Aveline calmly walked over to her friend, ready to wrestle him to the ground if need be. The Champion was known to be...unpredictable, in situations where he had lost his temper. As she approached him, she noticed that he had Isabela’s daggers strapped to his sides. For a moment she wondered why he had them but she shrugged the question aside. Knowing him, he probably stole them as a joke.  
Hawke spun towards her, his eyes distraught and filled with worry. The only other times she had seen such fear in his eyes was when the Templars took Bethany away and when they were roaming the sewers looking for Leandra.   
“Calm down, Hawke. What’s wrong?” Aveline asked gently.   
“She’s gone, Aveline. I can’t find her.” the bearded rogue said frantically.  
“Who’s gone?”  
“Isabela.”  
Aveline sighed. That was what this was all about? The slattern was probably just in a back alley somewhere plying her ‘trade’.   
“That’s who you are freaking out over? Really?” Aveline said, annoyed.  
Hawke breathed heavily. “I can’t find her.”  
Aveline smiled. “Have you checked the whore house?”  
Hawke glared at her angrily. “This isn’t a joke, Aveline!”  
“Fine, fine. Let’s go to my office before you cause an even bigger scene.” Aveline said, gesturing to the stairs leading to the guard barracks. As she passed her husband Donnic, she whispered in his ear, “Go find the others and bring them here. I might need help calming Hawke down.” Donnic nodded. She didn’t need to elaborate who the others were. He already knew the people she was talking about.  
She ushered Hawke into her office and sat down at her desk as he paced before her, quivering with anxiety.   
“Okay. Tell me what is going on.”  
“Its Isabela. We need to find her.”  
“First, you need to calm down. Start at the beginning.” Aveline said, waiting patiently as Hawke took a deep breath, steadying his nerves. When he had finally calmed down, he breathed shakily and began to explain.  
“I can’t find Isabela anywhere. This morning I headed down to the Hanged Man to talk to Isabela and umm..tell her how I feel. But she wasn’t there. I asked Varric and he said he hadn’t seen her since last night. Then I thought she might still be at Merrill’s so I went down to her house in the Alienage and I saw her daggers lying off to the side beside the door. I figured she might have just dropped them in the tired state she was in. But then I saw the blood stains around them. Merrill told me that all she remembered was Isabela tucking her in last night and then leaving. She told me that a few minutes after Isabela left, she heard someone outside cry out in pain. And she swears it almost sounded like Isabela.” he paused as he stared at Aveline, as serious as she had ever seen him. “I think someone took her.”  
Aveline frowned. “You’ve seen her fight; its highly unlikely that she was bested.”  
“Even the best warrior will be taken down by sheer numbers or surprise. There was an indent in the ground by her daggers, proof that she fell. The evidence all points to kidnapping. Someone or some people, took Isabela. And you and all of your guards are going to help me look for her kidnappers and flay them alive.” Hawke said calmly.   
Aveline snickered but stopped when she saw that Hawke was serious.  
“I’m sorry, Hawke. But I can’t send all of my guards out looking for one person. No matter how important you think the person is. They are too busy making sure the city is as safe as it can be from bandits and cutthroats.”  
“Bandits are the ones that probably took her. Either that or a dragon crept into Skyhold, knocked Isabela out, and silently flew off to some cave without anyone in the entire city noticing it.”  
Aveline frowned. Hawke’s sarcastic attitude didn't seem to ever have an off button. She often wondered how or better yet, why, she had put up with him for all these years.  
“If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell my men to keep an eye out for her. I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do right now. Don't worry, she's more than capable of taking care of herself. I know how much you love her so just try not to do anything stupid or rash, alright?”  
Hawke tapped his nose. “Being stupid and rash is what I do.”  
Hawke spun around and groaned as he saw the rest of his gang of misfits step into the room, effectively blocking his exit.  
“I'm not leaving this room, aren't I?” He asked with a sigh.  
Varric grinned. “What gave you that assumption?” 

Isabela’s head was pounding. She groaned as she gained consciousness. She tried to raise her head but found that a rope was tied around her throat, keeping her head firmly in place. Bound and gagged, she was leaning against a wall somewhere. She figured she was in some kind of cave. She couldn't move her head so all she could do was stare directly ahead. In front of her, across a short room, was a single shabby wooden door with a small slit for light to stream in. Other than that, it was dark and musky.  
I've been in worse situations before.   
Suddenly a man garbed in bandit armor. He had a dirt covered face with a long twisty beard. Beady yellow eyes stared at her through the darkness. He carried a giant ax on his back and a sword at his side. In his hand was a rather large pouch of coins that jingled when he moved over to stand before her with a smile.  
“You like the crib so far?” The man asked.  
“Ooumfh.” Was her reply.  
The man sighed and took the gag out of her mouth. Isabela licked her lips and sneered. “It's not the first time I've been bound and gagged. Fine, let's get this thing over with. Ravage me and whatnot.”  
The man chuckled. “What? That's what you think this is? You think you were knocked out and kidnapped so I could rape you? Well shit, I'm flattered.”  
Isabela sighed as if she was uninterested. “Then what do you want? Not my body. And you don't have the look of a slaver. So is it money you want? Cuz if that's the case, you'll be disappointed that I don't have any on me.”  
Her captor nodded. “None of the above, my dear. See, I already have enough money. And I sure as hell don't want to get some disease from some filthy whore. No. I don't want nor need anything from you. I just need you.”  
“And why, pray tell, do you need me?”  
The grizzly man smiled cruelly. “It's quite simple really. You my pirate friend, are bait. You see, a certain close friend of yours killed a group of my men with my younger brother among them. And as the rumors go, you and him have grown quite close these past couple years.”  
Isabela had grown quiet. The man was talking about Hawke, that much was obvious. But she didn't know anything about the group of men that the man was talking about.   
“Lovers are often willing to die for each other. And my hopes are that your beloved Champion will die.”  
Isabela clenched her teeth. “Hawke will come for me. And when he does, he's going to kill you.”  
Cederic, the leader of the bandits that resided in the Wounded Coast, smiled evilly. “Oh but my dear, I'm counting on it. And when the Champion comes to save you, he will die.”  
He regagged her and walked out of the room, locking the door behind me. “Enjoy your stay. Try not to get too comfortable. Your dead lover will soon be joining you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is late. I got a bit preoccupied with the Dreams That Matter plot. (Like always haha) and yes, I know that last couple Cederic lines were a bit cliche. Next chapter will be some more of Hawke being Hawke and kicking ass trying to figure out where his Rivaini is


	6. Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm sorry it's been so long! Been busy with my main story Dreams that Matter.   
> Hawke finds out where Isabela is being held and launches a full scale one man assault to rescue her. Those bandits are about to find out what a pissed off beyond reason Hawke looks and fights like

CHAPTER SIX

Hawke paced his room, walking back and forth from his window to his bed and back again, the whole time muttering angrily under his breath.  
He was besides himself with worry for Isabela.  _I swear, if anyone hurts her, I will personally flat them alive._  
Lost in thought, he didn’t notice someone had been knocking until someone tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped, spinning around to see Varric standing before him.  
“Varric? How’d you get in? I locked the doors.”  
“Bodhan let me in.”  
The dwarf smiled grimly. “Aveline found her, Hawke.”  
“Where? When? Is she alright?” Hawke asked, his breath catching in his throat.  
Varric fingered his hair nervously, unsure of how his friend would react to the news he had.   
“About two hours ago, a bandit leader by the name of Cederic, backed by a group of his men, marched up to the city gates with Isabela dragging behind him bound and gagged. He demanded that the Champion of Kirkwall dare try to kill him if you wanted to see Rivaini alive again. Then they casually went back to some random ass cave on the Wounded Coast.”  
Strangely enough, Hawke took the news relatively gently and very maturely. Or about as mature as he could be.   
Hawke nodded in understanding and calmly started putting on his armor.   
Varric leaned against the doorway, holding Bianca lazily in his hand. “Whatcha doing?”  
Hawke didn’t answer. He just kept throwing on his armor.   
“Hawke? Hey! What. Are. You. Doing?”   
“I’m going to get her back.” Hawke said bluntly as he hooked his axe like daggers onto his back and strapped his array of small but impressive throwing knives to his belt.   
“Isn’t that what the bandit leader wants you to do?”  
“So? I’m getting her back. By myself if I have to. End of story.”   
Varric twiddled with Bianca’s cocking ring and Hawke eyed him suspiciously. “Are you going to try and stop me? Tell me its suicidal and rash?”  
Varric snickered. “Stop you? Hawke, why do you think I came down here and told you?”  
“You need the exercise?” Hawke asked innocently.  
“Rather uncalled for. I came down here to help you get Rivaini back and help kill the son of a bitch that took her!”  
Hawke hooked some of his grenades to his belt. “I'm going to do more than that. I'm going to make this Cederic fellow suffer.” Hawke said with more venom in his voice than Varric had ever known.   
“You know where the cave she's being held in is at?”  
Varric nodded.   
“Take me there.” Hawke ordered.  
They turned around only to be blocked by Aveline who stood in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest.  
Hawke groaned. “Does no one knock anymore?”  
“And where do you two think you're going?” Aveline asked steely.  
“To get my Bela back.” Hawke said confidently.  
Aveline turned her gaze to Varric. “So you were you just not listening when I told specifically not to tell Hawke I knew where Isabela was?”  
Varric grinned nervously at her. “Selective hearing, I guess.”  
Aveline grunted. “‘Selective’.”  
“I'm getting her back whether you agree or not, Aveline. So don't try to talk me out of it.” Hawke said stubbornly.  
“I'm not going to talk you out of it. I'm stopping you from doing it in the first place. Cederic is one the leader of one of the biggest bandit groups in the area and highly dangerous. You go there and you'll die. I'm not letting you go on a suicidal rescue mission.”  
Varric took a couple steps back. He half expected Hawke to just try and force his way past her. It would've right up his alley.   
Instead, Hawke spoke very softly. “My mother was kidnapped, tortured, and killed in the filthy sewers below the streets we walk on. I was too late to save her.”  
Aveline and Varric were quiet.   
“I will not be too late to save Isabela. So please, Aveline. Let me go.” Hawke pleaded.  
“I need to save her... Please Aveline…”  
Aveline snarled but relented, stepping out of the way. “Just...be careful. I'm not explaining to your sister that you got skewered on a pike because you weren't paying attention.”  
Hawke smiled at her. “Thank you.”  
“We'll get to it, Champion. Go be the hero and rescue the damsel in distress.”  
Varric grinned. “More like feisty whore in distress.”  
Hawke ignored his true friend as he stepped past Aveline and down the stairs to the the front door. He would get Isabela back. Even if he died trying.

Varric led him to the cave on the Wounded Coast that the city watch believed to be the cave the bandits were hiding out in. It was early morning by the time the two reached the caves entrance. The sun was peeking out over the hills as if to greet them. A cool breeze drifted through the hills strengthened by the crisp morning air. A perfect day to kill kidnapping scumbags.  
Hawke and Varric peered over the ridge at the cave’s entrance. Three armed men were standing guard, two to watch, one to quickly run inside to warn the rest if there was danger. Even from this distance, they could tell that the bandits inside the cave were merrymaking; that much was obvious from all the noise coming from within.   
“So how do you want to do this, Hawke? Sneak in and sneak back out with Rivaini? That would be the simplest-.”  
Hawke cut him off. “No. You are going to shoot two of the three lookouts.”  
Varric grinned. “Full on frontal assault? I like it. Leave the sneaking around to the shifty smuggling type.”  
The dwarf raised Bianca and shot twice, both her bolts finding their marks and killing two of the lookouts quietly. The third jumped with surprise and sped into the cave shouting in alarm. The cave was silent for a moment before a bustling of activity could be heard as the inhabitants hurried to arm themselves. Soon, a force of around forty men armed to the teeth rushed out of the cave, ready for battle with an unknown force.   
Varric cursed. “That is considerably a larger number of baddies the two of us can handle. Now what? We charge towards suicide?”  
“No. Now you run back to Aveline and tell her we may or may not need some reinforcements.”  
Before Varric could protest the absurd order, Hawke said sharply, “Go Varric. Now.”  
Varric nodded hesitantly. “Fine. Good luck, Hawke. Bring Rivaini back.”  
Hawke turned. “I don’t need luck. I already have plenty of it.”  
Varric spun around and ran back to Kirkwall as fast as his legs could carry.   
Hawke climbed the ridge so that he was visible to the legion of bandits at the cave entrance. When the bandits saw that only one man opposed them, they doubled over with laughter. Many of them cheered mockingly. A couple archers let loose a few arrows that fell harmlessly to the ground before Hawke who stood unflinching. Which should have been their first warning.   
Hawke waited patiently until a grizzly bear of a man stepped out in front of his brethren, carrying a giant axe on his back and a sword at his side. The man raised his hand above his eyes, shielding his vision from the sun’s glare and studied Hawke closely, taking note of the infamous beard and famed armor. He came to the obvious conclusion. The Champion had come.   
“Ahoy, Champion! Taking a morning walk, are you?” the man shouted.   
“I take it you are Cederic, the leader of this band of fools?” Hawke shouted back.  
Cederic nodded. “Aye. But only your dear pirate slut has been taking it around here.”  
Hawke clenched his fists.   
Cederic noticed the action. “Don’t worry, I promised her that I would never rape her.” he smiled cruelly. “Unfortunately for her, I made my men make no such promise.”  
Hawke trembled with fury.   
“Apparently, after the tenth man to ravage her, she became very enthralled, wanting more of more like the good little slut she is.”  
“Alright!” Hawke barked. He had had enough. “Listen, you son of a bitch! This is what is going to happen: I'm going to slaughter all your men like the vermin they are and then I'm going to kill you, chop your head off, and then stick it on that giant compensation you call an axe. And then I am bringing Isabela home.”  
Cederic laughed heartily for several seconds before shaking his head in disbelief. “Kill this dumbass, would ya fellas? If you need me, I'll be havin myself a chat with the whore.” He said before turning on his heels and calmly walked back into the cave.   
Hawke rolled his shoulders loose, smiling as he unclipped one of his grenades from his belt. As the legions of bandits and cutthroats surged forward, Hawke chuckled almost maniacally. “Charge.” He said to himself as he ran to meet the overwhelming force head on.   
This was going to be fun.  
And very painful...  
But mostly fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the fights and will most likely have some rape in it. But hey, hawke is gonna kick some ass!   
> And again I apologize for the long delay of this chapter; ultimately this is just a little side story and not my main story/priority. That title goes to Dreams that Matter. Which will be getting another chapter fairly soon hopefully


	7. A Daring Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke does what he does best: kick ass with a smile.  
> Hawke is such a badass fighting machine!

CHAPTER SEVEN

As Cederic’s force of baddies and crooks charged towards him, Hawke threw his surprise at them. The effects were immediate. The ice grenade exploded when it hit the ground, encasing at least half of the bandits in ice. The rest all stopped and stared in horror at their comrades, now frozen solid and not breathing. Their deaths were too quick. One second they had been running at the single enemy and the next, they were dead as a block of ice. They turned to see the Champion doubling over on the the ground laughing hysterically. The man had just killed half of them with a single throw and he was laughing.   
A few of the bandits started to back away from the maniacal man. It wasn’t the fact that the Champion had taken half of them out in a second that frightened them. It was the fact that he was _laughing_ about it that terrified them to their bones.   
Hawke, now calm, stood up and faced the rest of the bandits. He grinned at them cheerfully and they took it as a grin from a manman. Some of them realized that they had pushed the Champion past the breaking point when they abducted his lover. And all of them were regretting doing so.   
“So...I take it most of you wish to flee now?” Hawke asked the still considerably large group of cutthroats.   
At least half of the remaining men nodded.   
“Oh now that is a shame. You see, you all are still under the impression that you might have a chance to escape me with your lives. The truth is: I’m going to butcher everyone here. Every. Single. Person...This is the part where you all think you are defying death only to run into its open arms willingly, death being me in this situation. So then, shall we get started?”   
A few of the braver or stupider ones, he could never determine which was which, outraged that he had killed their comrades, ran at him with weapons flailing. A swordsman swiped at his head but he ducked under the sword and jabbed his own weapons into the man’s chest. He jumped back as someone tried to crush him with a warhammer. But warhammers are slow heavy weapons. Hawke darted forward and cut the man’s throat before he could bring the hammer around for another swing. A man carrying a large shield barreled into him, knocking him off his feet for but a moment. Hawke did a backwards somersault to get back on his feet and lunged at the shieldbearer, flipping over the man to stab him in the back.   
To the other bandits, it seemed like they blinked and then the Champion was standing over the bodies of three of their strongest lying dead at his feet. And the Champion seemed no less for wear. The situation was becoming more and more dire to them.   
And then one of the smarter ones shouted for the archers to step forward. And that caused all the rest to release their pent up breaths. Their archers were deadly shots and they knew that even the Champion couldn’t survive a wave of arrows raining down upon him.   
The archers stepped up and took aim at the Champion who gave a chuckle. “Really? Archers? That is just not fair.”  
The archers let loose their wave of death.  
Faster than what seemed humanly possible, Hawke ducked down and spun his blades around his head, effectively stopping any arrow aimed at him in its tracks. When the last arrow hit the ground, he stood back up completely unharmed and unfazed. A number of the bandits cried out that he was some kind of mage. What he had just done was not physically possible. The Champion should have been dead but for some unholy reason, he was standing there smiling at them.   
In reality, Hawke hadn’t even done what they thought he just did. He had dropped a glass flask onto the ground at his feet which did two things: make him invisible for a few seconds and create an apparition of himself which made it look like he had ducked down and blocked the rain of arrows. In the precious moments it had taken for the arrows to reach his area, he dove under the shield of the fallen shieldbearer, still invisible, and taken cover. And as the last arrows were falling, he had gotten out from under the shield and took the apparitions place right at it and the flask wore off, thus making it seem like he had done the impossible. He had done this to make the bandits scared shitless. And it definitely accomplished the desired effect.  
The bandits were now fully terrified of the seemingly untouchable man before them. They could see now way in which they could survive a fight against him. And they now realized that the moment they had taken that pirate, was the moment they gave up their life.   
With a roar, Hawke charged at the remaining mini army, tossing grenades and flasks this way and that. Some of the bandits froze, some were turned to ash in a fiery explosion, and some screamed as acid ate away at their flesh and even some coughed up blood as poisonous gas burnt their throats. Within minutes, every single bandit that had barred his way was dead. As Hawke entered the cave, he left behind at the entrance a sea of bodies.   
And now to get Isabela.

Isabela, stripped and gagged, was tied up to a pole with her head hanging limply to the side. Her body was bleeding from the amount of times the bandits had forced themselves on her and her body was sore beyond comprehension after so many beatings. Almost all the bandits had abused her in some way shape or form and at that point, she was barely aware of her surroundings. All she could feel was the pain and discomfort coursing through her. And she wanted more than anything, for it to stop even if it meant her death. She justed wanted the pain to go away.   
She was vaguely aware of a lot of people laughing off in the distance. She could faintly hear Cederic’s booming voice. She could hear lots of shouting then nothing for some time. And then she heard screaming. The screams of a hundred if not more, dying men. Their screams were filled with fear and agony. This went on for at least a minute before coming to a sharp stop. She wondered what was going on.  
Suddenly, she heard the door to her cell swing open and in stepped Cederic. He stormed over to her and slapped her across the face angrily. She cried out in pain and raised her head weakly to stare him down. He looked almost scared.   
“He fucking killed them all. All of them. An army of tough sons of bitches and he just killed them all _singlehandedly_. He fucking killed them all! By himself! How the everliving hell did he kill them all!” Cederic shouted at her in a bout of rage. Instantly she knew who he was talking about. Hawke had come for her.  
And for the first time in what seemed like forever, Isabela smiled. “Because...you pissed him off.”

Hawke crept around the corner and leaped back as a ball of fire landed at his feet. The cave had been carved into a labyrinth of tunnels and side rooms making it very hard to find anyone but more bandits. He had just come across a mage and a blood mage at that, his favorite kind.   
He peeked his head around the corner and another ball of fire flew past, nearly singing his eyebrows. He growled and ran out into the open, jumping over a ball of fire and throwing a knife in the general direction of the mage. Luckily for him and unluckily for the mage, it nailed the mage in her forehead. She crumpled to the ground and Hawke gave a sigh of relief. He hated fighting mages, even blood mages. They always reminded him of Bethany.   
He continued on, breaking down doors and rushing into tunnels, desperate to find Isabela before someone does something drastic.  
Almost at every turn there was a bandit that blocked his way. It was only for a couple seconds at most, yes, but it still slowed his progress. And every second he wasted killing idiots was another second Isabela could be in pain. Or worse.  
He shook his head as he stabbed yet another dumbass who thought they could stop him. No, he had to stay positive. Isabela was still alive. She had to be. They wouldn’t kill her just yet. Not when she could still be used as leverage.  
After what felt like hours, he kicked down another door, expecting to find it empty of the woman he was searching for. He turned to leave out of habit, but froze as his gaze swept the inside of the room. Anger unlike anything he had ever felt coursed through his veins at the sight his eyes fell upon.  
The room was dark and dirty with the only light to be had was that that came through the door. At the back of the room, tied up to a pole, was Isabela. She was naked with dozens of welts, bruises, and cuts covering her entire body which was caked red with dried blood. Her breasts had bite marks on them and her lower region looked raw. Her beautiful face, normally empty of impurities, was now covered with scratches and cuts. Her mouth was swollen and her eyes were a crimson shade of purple from all the punches. She looked like she had been beaten to an inch of her life, healed, and beaten again.   
It felt like someone had stabbed him in his heart but at the same time, shocked it into overdrive. He was angrier than he had ever felt. He has been angry, sure. But never this pissed off. He needed to kill more. Just as soon as he got Isabela out of this hellhole.  
He met her eyes and could see fear in them. Not for herself but for him.   
He took a step towards her but stopped as her eyes gave a silent warning. He ducked and felt something whizz past his head. A knife made a thud as it stuck into the wall behind him. He turned to its source: the leader of the bandits, Cederic.  
Cederic cursed. “Damn. I was hoping I'd get lucky.” The bear of a man said as he he hefted his huge axe onto his shoulder, facing Hawke with a sneer.  
Hawke snarled at him like a feral animal.   
“How many people died today because you wouldn't sacrifice your life?” Cederic asked. “All that death and for what? To rescue a single whore?”  
Hawke glared at Cederic unblinkingly, his eyes full of rage. This sick twisted bastard had hurt Isabela and let his men ravage her. He would suffer for every last second she had spent in this place.  
“Why don't you lay down your arms and surrender? I'll let your obedient little slut go…”  
“Why don't I cut off your arms and stick them up your ass? I like that plan much better.” Hawke growled.  
Cederic laughed. And punched Isabela in the jaw. Hard. She cried out in pain and Hawke flinched, his anger nearly spiraling out of control.   
Cederic raised his eyes at the Champion. “Oh? Did that hurt your feelings? Trust me, when I'm done with you, you'll be wishing only your feeling were hurt.”   
Hawke tightened his grip around his daggers, his rage reaching the boiling point.  
“You are a dead man, Cederic. You hear me? A fucking dead man!” Hawke shouted as he dove at the bandit leader. Isabela shouted through her gags but her warning came too late.  
From the corners of the room, hidden in the shadows, were two mini crossbows that shot a bolt into both of his ankles. He grunted as they went straight through his bones and out the other sides. Hawke stumbled, his ankles already wet with blood.  
Isabela screamed and Cederic laughed. “Yeess! Watch as I kill your beloved Champion! The dumbass fell for the oldest taunting trick in the book, ha!”  
Hawke reached down to unclip a grenade or a flash or something but he found that he didn't have any more.   
Shit. This along with the ankles are going to complicate things.  
“Out of your fancy grenades, oh might Champion? Then let me welcome you to the simple world of the men who don't use special items to do their dirty work.”  
“Mad that I came prepared?” Hawke asked with a forced sneer. His ankles hurt like hell and he could feel his blood gushing out of the wounds. It would be smart to finish this soon.  
“Quite the contrary. Im impressed with your little items of havoc. In fact, if this was a different situation, I would have liked to buy the formula from you. But you used those very same items to kill my brother. And that is why you are here. Why we are all here.”  
Hawke looked sidelong at him. “Can you describe your brother? Sorry, I've killed a lot of shits in my life, one can't be expected to remember them all.”  
Cederic growled. “Remember a certain group of about twenty people you froze a couple weeks ago? A group of frozen people from one of your grenades which you then proceeded to slaughter as they stood defenseless? Remember that? My younger brother was among those you killed.”  
“That's what this whole thing is about?” Hawke said in disbelief. “You're mad about me killing your dumb shit for brains brother so you are going to take it out on my Bela!”  
“That's where you are wrong, Champion. I'm mad that you killed my brother so I'm going to take it out on your corpse after I kill you. And then I'm going to kill your favorite pet slut.”  
Hawke rolled his shoulders, loosening them up. He was ready to tear this man's skin off his body, inch by inch.   
“Listen here pal. You can slit my throat, crush my head, choke me, stab my heart out, and overall kill me however you like. But nobody, and I mean nobody, fucks with the ones I care about. And you don't fuck with someone I love. And you especially don't fuck with the person I love more than myself which if you know me, is a lot. My point is: never mess with Isabela. And if you do well...I am about to fuck your shit up. So I hope you like that axe of yours because you and it are about to become very attached to each other. Quite literally.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I've said in previous chapters, sorry this took a while. Again, my main priority is Dreams that Matter so this is just like a pre fun side story to that series that sheds some insight into Hawke and and Isabela's early relationship when they got love mixed up in there. Heh, up in there. Such a child.  
> Next chapter of dreams that Matter should be up soon and the next chapter to this will be Hawke and Cederic fighting and then some more


	8. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Cederic fight to the death but will Hawke's injuries allow him to come out on top?

CHAPTER EIGHT

Hawke would have liked to say that it was a quick one sided fight and that he took Cederic down in record time but that was not the case. It was a one sided fight just not one in his favor.   
Cederic was like a lumbering bear, slow and heavy but incredibly strong. Hawke normally would have been able to take him out quick and easy but he was a little off his game what with the whole two holes in his ankles thing.   
Wincing from the pain in his ankles, he hobbled forward, desperate to drive his weapons into Cederic’s face. He lunged at Cederic and cried out in pain as soon as he moved. The wounds in his ankles made it very difficult to move, let alone lunge at someone to attack.   
Cederic laughed and swatted Hawke away. He then unsheathed the sword at his waist and began to twirl it casually as he moved towards Hawke.   
Hawke growled. The bandit leader was toying with him. Behind Cederic, Hawke could see Isabela watching, her eyes full of worry and fear. She wrestled with her restraints and was shaking her head wildly to throw the gag off but to no avail. She had to do _something_. She couldn’t just wait and watch as her kidnapper killed the only person she truly cared about.   
_Hawke_!! She screamed but all that came out was a grunt.  
Hawke rose to his feet shakily. Cederic lunged at him and Hawke parried the sword with his axe-daggers. He elbowed the bandit in the face and he staggered back, bruised but okay.  
Cederic shook his head. “Whoa. Still got some fight left in you even after going through a small army of hardened killers.”  
“They weren't that tough. I've seen babies tougher than those crying babies.”   
Cederic laughed as he pressed forward. “Of course they were. You know, I'm disappointed in you Champion. From the stories, I figured a couple ankle wounds like that wouldn't cripple your fighting skills. I expected you to be better. Cuz you see, now killing you won't be nearly as fun. But I guess you aren't all hot shit without those fancy toys of yours, are ya?”  
“Come closer and I'll show you.” Hawke said through clenched teeth.   
“If you insist.” Cederic said, closing the gap between them faster than Hawke could react. Cederic did an overhead swipe and his sword cut Hawke's forehead, drawing blood. Then he kicked Hawke's legs out from under him.   
Hawke grunted as he crashed to the dirt. He could feel the blood from his forehead trickling down over his eyes, effectively making it hard to see. He wiped it off and it smeared across his nose. Seeing an opportunity, Cederic kneed him in the jaw, making Hawke bite his tongue.   
Hawke spat out a wad of blood.   
He struggled to his feet and dove at Cederic who sidestepped and smacked one of Hawke's daggers out of his hands. The dagger clattered to the ground. Hawke stared at it confused. His weapon hadn't been knocked from his hands in years. He didn't even _remember_ the last time someone had been able to do that. He blamed the wounded ankles.   
Hawke spun around, snarling at the bandit leader who sneered at him. “Tsk, tsk. Shameful Champion. It's almost sad how weak and pitiful you are. You kill all those men and are bested by only one. I'd say I feel bad for you buuut, I really don't. Unlike my brother, you'll die slowly. Ooh maybe over a roaring fire!”  
Hawke growled. But at this point he was all bark and no bite. He knew that with his injuries, he couldn't possibly defeat the hulking bandit. He was just a dead man walking. Or limping in his case. It was obvious he couldn't beat Cederic conventionally. He had to think. Only problem with that was thinking was becoming harder and harder to do. And his strength was waning faster than he could think of a way to beat this prick down to the dirt.  
His gaze swept through the room, searching for anything that might help him defeat Cederic. Finding nothing, his gaze rested on his Rivaini. She looked terrified. But surprisingly she didn't look mad. In fact, she appeared _calm_. The only thing that gave her away was her eyes that were filled with fear. And then it struck him. He now had a way to beat Cederic. Granted, it wasn't a very good way but it was more than he had had a few moments ago.  
The only difference between himself and Cederic, other than the injured ankles, was the fact that Cederic was calm while Hawke was furious. And over the years, Hawke had learned that one may fight harder when angry, one never fights better when angry. In order to beat Cederic, he had to calm down. And Cederic had to get pissed.  
Cederic stared at the Champion, his beard now clammy with blood. This was the man that had killed his brother? This pitiful excuse of a hero? This man was barely worth the effort of killing. Cederic stared at the man before him who knew he was mere moments away from death. And then the Champion grinned. Then he started to snicker. And that snicker turned into full on laughter. Cederic stared at the Champion, confused. The man was going to die at his hands and he was laughing?   
After a few moments, Hawke got his laughter under control. He wiped tears out of his eyes and smiled cheerfully at Cederic.  
“Really? _This_ is the best you can do? You do realize that the Arishok was two heads taller than you are and a Qunari, right? And I think we both know how that story ends. So how in the world did you think you could beat me when I killed the Arishok with my bare hands? Man, you are stupid. I bet your brother is rolling over in his grave at your stupidity. Oh wait a minute. I forgot. Your brother doesn't have a grave, does he? They don't dig graves for criminals. Not that they could bury his body. It was kind of cut up into a bajillion pieces when the authorities found his frozen chopped up body. And seeing that they couldn't glue his body back together, they scraped him off the street and tossed him in the Bone Pit. Not even good enough for the trash.” Hawke said pleasantly.  
That sparked a fire in Cederic, boiling his insides until all he could think about was shoving his sword into the smug Champion's heart and then splitting his head open with his axe.   
He lashed out blindly, letting his anger control him. Which was exactly what Hawke wanted.  
The strike was lousy and easily blockable but Hawke pretended to fall to the ground, defeated.   
Cederic stood over him, victorious. Hawke cowered underneath him.   
Isabela, finally able to tear from her gags, gave a heart wrenching scream for her lover and the only person she loved with all her heart. “ _Hawke_!!!!”  
For a split second, Cederic’s concentration faltered and he looked over at the screaming woman. And that split second was all Hawke needed. He kicked Cederic’s shins, knocking his legs out from under him. Cederic dropped his sword and Hawke kicked it away with his feet. Cederic went to grab his axe but in the awkward position he was in on the ground, it was difficult to get to it. Hawke climbed on top of the other man and wrapped his hands around the Cederic’s throat, squeezing with the strength only a man protecting his loved ones can muster. Cederic struggled but couldn't match Hawke's strength. And for the first time in his long life of pillaging, murdering, and stealing, Cederic was afraid.  
Hawke began to laugh again, not as a man, but as a maniac. Cederic could only think, _How? How can a man be so happy and at ease with killing? How could the Champion be laughing? How could he be having fun? How?_  
Hawke laughed until he started to cry. And as he was crying, he grasped his dagger with one of his hands and slowly sank it into Cederic's chest. Not enough to kill him but far enough to pin him down to the dirt.   
Hawke stumbled to his feet and stared at Cederic as he lay, pinned to the ground by his dagger. Cederic looked up him, his eyes filled with fear and regret.   
Hawke smiled at him. “I did tell you, didn't I? I warned ya but you didn't listen. I told you, don't fuck with someone I love.”  
Hawke rummaged around in his pockets before pulling out a small vial with an orange liquid in it. He waved it above Cederic’s head. “Know what this is? This is the bane of your existence. A little toy I've been saving just especially for you. I think you're gonna love it. I know I will.”  
Hawke opened the vial and poured it over Cederic, all the while giggling like a madman. He took a match from his pouch and wiggled it so Cederic could see. As soon as he saw the match in Hawke's hand, he began violently trying to wrench himself out from under the dagger with no care that in doing so, he was ripping a hole in his chest.   
Hawke stilled him by standing on him. He smiled once more at the man who had kidnapped his Bela, had raped her and tortured her, and who had let his men ravage her like some prized animal.   
He lit the match and stepped off him. “Save me a seat in hell, will ya?”  
He dropped the match and instantly, Cederic went up in flames. “Now fry, you twisted son of a bitch.”  
As Cederic burned, screaming in agony, Hawke limped over to where Isabela stood tied to a pole. Her gag was still her mouth but had been loosened enough for her to scream out his name, thus saving him and giving him the opportunity to kill her tormentor.   
He took the gag out and she took a long breath. He cut her restraints and she collapsed into his arms. He gathered her up, squeezing her tenderly, careful not to hurt her. She buried her bruised head into his shoulder and sobbed. He softly patted her naked body, trying to get the dirt and grime off as she cried. Giving up, he started to pet her dirty hair comfortingly, whispering to her that it would be okay.  
“H-Hawke! I kn-kne you would come to m-me. I knew. I t-told that man that you would and you di-did. T-thank you. Thank you…” she was able to say between sobs. Hawke hushed her.  
“Shhh. Shh. It's alright Bela. I'm here now. I'm here. Cederic is dead. They're dead. The ones who hurt you. All dead. Everone. I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again. Anyone. I promise you, Bela.” He whispered in her ear. “I’ll never stop protecting you. And I'll never stop loving you.”  
“Hawke.” She said.  
“I got him.” Hawke said as he threw a dagger behind him. And without looking he knew that the dagger had stuck the bandit who had crept into the room in the neck. The bandit crumpled to the ground.   
“Can you walk?” He asked her.   
“I- I think so.”   
He helped her stand and she leaned on him for support. They walked slowly out of the tunnels, stopping only once to cover Isabela up with cloth. No person would see the atrocities inflicted upon her. Not if Hawke had anything to say about it.   
As they limped out of the tunnels, they were met by a small force of about twenty or so of Cederic’s reinforcements. The group of murdered and robbers stared at the two, amazed and terrified. The Champion had just stepped out of the tunnels carrying his lover. He was covered from head to toe in blood. A line of blood was smeared across his face, like a blood rite. He walked with a limp and they could see two wounds in his ankles as well as wounds covering the rest of his body. His face was grim but they could see utter happiness in his eyes, happiness that his lover was safely in his arms once more. They looked around at the hundred or more dead bodies of their fallen comrades then back at the Champion who smiled at them, as if daring them to do something.   
They turned on their heels and ran...right into a large group of Aveline’s guards whom she was leading. All of them surrendered immediately. Aveline and Varric rose over the slope and stared in awe at Hawke, who stood shakily, holding Isabela firmly in his arms, in the middle of hundred dead men. Hawke gave them a tired grin and then fell to his knees, still holding Isabela protectively. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter:) though not very good at fight scenes and such, I think I did an okay job with it and I hope I did it justice. Next chapter will be about recovery.  
> And if you liked this, make sure to go check out my main story Dreams That Matter that tells of the Inquisition story with Max Trevelyn/Cassandra plus just about every other companion and hero from previous games. New chapter will be out in a day or so


	9. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke and Isabela have a heart to heart talk. And yes I know I promised mature content in this chapter but I decided to do the next chapter purely on that sooo

CHAPTER NINE

Isabela’s injuries, though severe, were not critical. Anders said that with plenty of rest and time, she would make a full recovery. Bethany, Merrill, and Anders had mended any physical injuries, such as broken bones and any cuts as well as helping her bruises heal. But emotional injuries are not as easy to mend.   
Bethany healed Hawke’s ankles for the most part though he still walked with a slight limp. He made her focus on Isabela’s injuries instead of his own, despite her protests. Isabela was more important.   
While Isabela was recovering, both physically and emotionally, she stayed at the Amell Manor. Hawke insisted. He didn’t want her to leave his sight. Never again.  
He wished he could go back in time and kill Cederic and his band of outlaws before they could hurt her. It pained him, knowing that she went through all of that torture and torment because of him. He wasn’t fast enough or strong enough to stop it from happening. And that knowledge tore at his heart, draining him like a parasite.   
He kept going over the events in his head. What if he had walked Merrill home that night instead of Isabela? What if he had realized she had been kidnapped sooner? What if Aveline’s guards had found where she was being held earlier? What if he had reached her faster? What if the bandits had taken someone else he loved? What if? Hawke hated ‘what ifs’. They left a nasty aftertaste.  
Hawke watched Isabela as she slept peacefully in his bed. He had given her the bed while he slept on the couch. He figured she would be more comfortable.   
Noticing that in her sleep, she had kicked the covers off, he quietly walked over to sit down on the bed and pull the covers up over her sleeping form. The moment he put his weight on the bed, her eyes snapped open, full of fear. “Hawke?” She asked worriedly, fearing that she was back with the bandits.   
“Shh. It's alright, Bela. It's just me.” Hawke said sweetly.  
Isabela breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes again, relaxing. For a second she was back there in that cave. The bandits took turns ravaging her. After each man had their fill, they would let her sleep for a few minutes before the next one came in to ‘fool around’. Even after days of being back, she still got scared whenever someone woke her up.   
She smiled as Hawke lied down next to her, putting his hands behind his head.   
“‘Bela’? What happened to Rivaini?” She asked as she tentatively nuzzled closer to him, finding comfort in his presence.   
“Nothing. I just like Bela more, I guess. It's more...personal?”  
Isabela tittered, resting her head against his shoulder. She felt safe with Hawke. She knew he would rather die than do anything to hurt her and that he would always be there for her. He was her rock; her shoulder to lean on when she needed one. And it was hard for her to say it, but she _loved_ him. More than she thought possible.   
“Is that like a pet name?” She teased.  
Hawke hurried to tell her otherwise. “No! Its more of like a nickname or something. You know, almost like Rivaini but different. Its a shortened version of your name is all and-.”  
She cut him off. “And because if it is a pet name, I rather like it. Its cute.”  
“You do? It isn’t too cheesy or anything?” Hawke asked.  
“I really do. Its a nice pet name. And you are right; it is more personal than Rivaini. It adds an air of closeness or _intimacy_.”  
Though she couldn't see his face, she was positive that he was blushing.   
“Bela, I need to tell you some-.” Hawke was interrupted by a knock at the door to the room.   
“Excuse me messere, but your friend Aveline is here. She wishes to talk to you.” Bodhan said through the door.   
“Let her in.” Hawke ordered and jumped, falling out of the bed as Aveline pushed the door open and stepped inside. When Abidjan said she was here, he hadn't thought he meant right outside the room. He had thought the dwarf meant here at the door to the estate.   
Aveline frowned at him as he quickly got to his feet, trying to play it off that he hadn't just been in bed with Isabela.  
“Umm, heey Aveline! What brings you to my humble abode this late hour of the night?” He said casually. Isabela snickered from her place in the bed.  
Aveline shook her head. “Isabela’s only been back a few days and you're already trying to get into her underwear again. Really, Hawke?”  
“It isn't what it looked like, I swear on Andraste's knickers.”  
“Mmn hmmn. Sure.”  
Isabela chuckled. “He's telling the truth, Aveline. We were just talking. What do you think about Bela as a pet name?”  
Hawk groaned. “Oh Maker…”  
Aveline laughed. “‘Bela’? I thought you were Rivaini, not Bela.”  
Isabela smiled at Hawke, her eyelids fluttering. “It's Bela to Hawke.”  
Hawke coughed uncomfortably.   
“I think it's a cute pet name.” Isabela stated.  
Aveline looked at them both. Isabela looked like her usual flirty self but Hawke looked almost embarrassed. A look she normally wouldn’t associate with the sarcastic rogue. She didn’t even think Hawke could get embarrassed. But this matter of ‘pet names’... She knew that Hawke and Isabela have slept with each other and even had a hunch that they slept together regularly. But she had had no idea that their ‘relationship’ had escalated from friends with benefits to whatever category pet names classifies itself as.   
“I’m suprised with you two. I never would have thought you would grow so...close.” She expected at least one of them to deny it but neither of them said anything or told her otherwise. Which was a sure sign that something had indeed changed between them. Only they hadn’t noticed it yet or were unsure of what had changed.   
With a jolt, she realized that Isabela was actually blushing redder than the bandana she always wore on her arm. In all the years she had known the saucy pirate, she had never seen her blush. She was beyond words, all she could do was just stare at Isabela in shock.   
Which only made Isabela blush harder when she realized that her cheeks were redder than a blooming rose. Luckily Hawke was too busy staring at his feet to notice.   
“What are you doing here Aveline? You didn't come all the way here just to tease us.” Hawke said, trying to change the subject.   
Aveline decided to take pity of him. “I was making the rounds, patrolling the streets and thought I'd stop by to see how Isabela was doing.”  
Isabela smiled at her. “That's very sweet of you Aveline, but I'm alright.”  
“With all due respect Isabela but that's bullshit. No one gets kidnapped, tortured, and raped and is ‘alright’ afterwards.”  
Isabela breathed a little shakily. “Can we just drop it, please? I'm safe and in a loving environment now; I'm fine. Really.”  
Aveline went to protest but Isabela cut her off. “I'm. Fine.”  
Aveline nodded. “Okay. I still feel like I should place a couple guards outside the estate just in case.”  
Isabela looked over at Hawke who was still staring at his feet. “Aveline, I'm with Hawke. You do remember what he did to save me, right? There's no need to put some of your guardsmen on standby. I'm safe with Hawke.”  
Aveline back stepped out of the room.”If you are sure. Well then, I'll be going. I'll let you two continue.”  
Hawke sighed. “For the last time we were just talking!”  
Aveline laughed, closing the door. “Uh huh. ‘Talking’. Just remember that you both need rest in order to recover from your injuries.”  
As the sound of Aveline's boots retreated, Isabela chuckled. “I think that went rather well, don't you?”  
Hawke sat down beside her, averting his eyes from her gaze. “I guess.”  
“You were going to tell me something before we got interrupted?” She asked.  
“Umm, yes. I was, wasn't I? I ahh...um...I…”  
She smiled, her eyes twinkling. “Spit it out Hawke.”  
“I love you.” Those three simple words made Isabela’s heart stop.  
Hawke took a deep breath. There was no going back now.   
“Look, I know you've told me not to but I can't help but love you. I couldn't help but fall in love with you Isabela. I'd say I've known it for a long time but I'd be lying. I had a feeling I loved you but I wasn't entirely sure. And then you were kidnapped. Because of me and something I had done. When I couldn't find you, I felt like I was dying. I couldn't live with myself. Without you, I can't live. I don't want to live without you. I feel like with you, I can truly be myself. I've seen a lot of terrible things in my life but when I look at you, everything else fades away. Nothing else matters.” Hawke rambled on.  
Isabela could only sit there, breathing heavily while clutching the bedsheets until her hands went white. He loved her. Hawke _loved_ her.   
“I promise you, Bela: I'll never stop protecting you and I'll never stop loving you. You might hate me for it but that doesn't change how I feel about you.”   
In truth, they had always been each other's, they just had never realized it before.  
“I hope this doesn't change anything. And I'm sorry if it does. I just...needed to get that off my chest. It's been there for a while.”  
“There's no need to apologize, Hawke.”   
He looked up and stared into her deep amber eyes, full of adoration and...love?  
“Why?”  
She smiled at him and said softly, “Because I love your. Despite my better judgement, I love you Hawke.”  
Hawke slid closer to her, his eyes never breaking contact with her own.  
“I want you Bela. All your faults. All your laughs. All your smiles. All your mistakes. All your silly jokes. All of your sarcasm. All of your kindness. All of you. All of your everything. I want you.” Hawke said as he swept her up in his powerful arms. “And if I was somehow able to relive my entire life, I would find you earlier so I could love you sooner. I don’t want you to ever feel uncomfortable so if I ever do something you don’t like, tell me and I’ll stop. And if I ever make you upset, tell me and I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you.”  
Isabela rested her head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent that she never wanted to forget. “You don’t have to worry about me being uncomfortable. Never with you.”  
“I want to be with you, Bela. More than anything. I want to see the sides and all the edges and curves of what makes you, you.” he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.  
“I want to show you all of my everything.’ she whispered back.  
“Then show me.”  
“Everything…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, next chapter will be all about the sex. And cuz it's Hawke and Isabela, you can be sure it'll get on the wild and maybe even kinky side! But don't worry, there'll be plenty of fluff and the like as well! 
> 
> Comments, kudos, likes are highly appreciated! 
> 
> And as an after thought question thing: what/where do you think I should go with this story? Where do you want to see it go? Because we are nearing the end of what I have planned but I'd gladly write more if there's interest or ideas :) I might even start writing chapters on suggestions you have;)

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably guess: Hawke is my favorite Dragon Age character. I don't know how many chapters this'll have to be honest. I'll just write until I reach a good stopping point. But you can expect a new chapter every few days. Check out my other much longer story about the Inquisition, "Dreams that Matter"! ;) shameless advertising for the win


End file.
